Snowy Snowdrop
Snowy Snowdrop is the Daughter of Snowdrop from the fairy tale Snowdrop. Her fairy tale is like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Snowy is a lot like her mother since she is a Neutral. She is very shy and timid, she is really nervous in front of people but not in front of her besties. Character Personality Snowy is a kind, a lot like her mother and she is super shy and timid. She is kind and sweet but she can be clumsy at times. Snowy is super shy and timid, she likes school but she likes it when no one notices her but her friends. She can be unfriendly if you blame things on her or her friends and she can be mean. Snowy always is nice and kind but she can be mean and unhappy. Apperance Snowy had ebony black hair and she has skin that is very pale and her eyes are dark red to resemble her blood. Fairy Tale-Snowdrop Snowdrop is a fairytale by The Brothers Grimm. It is an original or older version of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. The story is about a Queen who wishes she has a daughter with ebony black hair,her skin as white as snow,and red as blood. She recieves a daughter and names her Snowdrop but when the Queen dies, the King marries another woman who is so vain that when she found out Snowdrop was prettier than her, she wanted Snowdrop dead. But this story has no dwarfs which is different from Snow White. The Story Beigns.. It was the middle of winter, when the broad flakes of snow were falling around, that the queen of a country many thousand miles off sat working at her window. The frame of the window was made of fine black ebony, and as she sat looking out upon the snow, she pricked her finger, and three drops of blood fell upon it. Then she gazed thoughtfully upon the red drops that sprinkled the white snow, and said, 'Would that my little daughter may be as white as that snow, as red as that blood, and as black as this ebony windowframe!' And so the little girl really did grow up; her skin was as white as snow, her cheeks as rosy as the blood, and her hair as black as ebony; and she was called Snowdrop. But this queen died; and the king soon married another wife, who became queen, and was very beautiful, but so vain that she could not bear to think that anyone could be handsomer than she was. She had a fairy looking-glass, to which she used to go, and then she would gaze upon herself in it, and say: 'Tell me, glass, tell me true! Of all the ladies in the land, Who is fairest, tell me, who?' And the glass had always answered: 'Thou, queen, art the fairest in all the land.' But Snowdrop grew more and more beautiful; and when she was seven years old she was as bright as the day, and fairer than the queen herself. Then the glass one day answered the queen, when she went to look in it as usual: 'Thou, queen, art fair, and beauteous to see, But Snowdrop is lovelier far than thee!' When she heard this she turned pale with rage and envy, and called to one of her servants, and said, 'Take Snowdrop away into the wide wood, that I may never see her any more.' Then the servant led her away; but his heart melted when Snowdrop begged him to spare her life, and he said, 'I will not hurt you, thou pretty child.' So he left her by herself; and though he thought it most likely that the wild beasts would tear her in pieces, he felt as if a great weight were taken off his heart when he had made up his mind not to kill her but to leave her to her fate, with the chance of someone finding and saving her. The Birth Of Snowy.. Snowdrop was wondering the woods Relationships Family Snowy has a really close bond with her family since its just her mom and dad and her. She is a only child. Friends Snowy's BFFA are Isold Snow and Delicia Charming. She lovs her BFFAs like family and they have been friends since they were kids. They met when their parents brought them to The Fairytale-offspring day care. Enemies Snowy's enemy is Arriana Artemis Hood, since she blamed Isold for freezing her heart and making her turn into ice. She doesn't like Arriana at all anymore and she doesn't trust anymore either. Pets Snowy has a pet unicorn named Velvet, since Velvet's mane is red as velvet a velvet cheese cake. Category:Females Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:CreativeMadness Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Snowdrop